Alliance to Restore the Republic
|established=2 BBY by the Corellian Treaty |fragmented= |reorganized=4 ABY, as Alliance of Free Planets |dissolved= |restored= |era=*Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era}} The Alliance to Restore the Republic (also known as the Alliance to Restore Freedom to the GalaxyLuke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor, the Rebel Alliance and, informally, as the Rebellion), was a loose alliance of planetary-, system-, and sector-level resistance forces formed in direct military opposition to the Galactic Empire. It was originally formed by a group of Loyalists, united by Galen Marek, determined to preserve the ideals of the Galactic Republic. The Corellian Treaty and the Declaration of Rebellion formally organized the alliance, and the crest of the Marek family stood as the symbol of the Alliance.The Force Unleashed Although it had fewer troops and resources when compared to the Imperial Military, the Alliance possessed a strong will to fight, dedicated soldiers, and brilliant commanders. The Alliance found its first major victory at Toprawa, and would later deal a massive blow to the Empire at the Battle of Yavin. Following the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader during the Battle of Endor, the Alliance became the Alliance of Free Planets, and would finally realize its goal of reviving the Old Republic, following the capture of Coruscant. Members of the Rebellion were known as "Rebels", "Rebs", or "Rebel Scum" by Stormtroopers and other Imperial personnel. History Early foundations and Bail Organa, among others, discuss the formation of the Rebel Alliance.]] It is difficult to pinpoint the exact moment when rebellion against Palpatine began, but its earliest known roots existed shortly before the end of the Clone Wars. By this time, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had accumulated a massive power base, and had passed the Sector Governance Decree, installing his own officers and troops on Republic worlds. Senators such as Bail Organa and Mon Mothma saw this as a move towards dictatorship, and not as a way of reinforcing democracy. Meeting with other trusted Senators, Organa and Mothma formed the Delegation of 2000, arguably the first organization to which the future Rebellion can be connected. Members of the Delegation drew up a petition, attempting to force the Chancellor to lay down his emergency powers and pursue a more peaceful resolution to the war. Palpatine rejected this, however, and soon after, transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire, installing himself as Emperor with the support of much of the Galactic Senate. Many of those who had signed the Petition of 2,000 were imprisoned, killed, or forced into exile, though Organa and Mothma managed to elude Palpatine's attention—in part thanks to the advice of the late Padmé Amidala, who had pleaded with Bail, during the very session of congress that saw the birth of the Empire, not to attract attention to his secret resistance. Bail had agreed, and, slowly, he and Mon Mothma began to build a de facto resistance to Palpatine's regime. Armed resistance Army.]] In the following years, as Palpatine's Empire grew in size and power, small resistance cells began to spring up on planets across the galaxy. These small and unorganized groups periodically raided Imperial installations, including sabotage that directly affected the Imperial construction of the Death Star. These groups were a mixed bunch, ranging from loyalists still holding on to the ideals of the Republic to former Separatists. As these early resistance cells became known to one another, former enemies became unexpected allies. Some raids were led by Jedi, determined to make a stand in the Dark Times. One former Jedi and Republic officer, Ferus Olin, gathered remaining Jedi and created a slowly growing resistance movement that spanned the galaxy. Massacre at Ghorman When Imperial warships under the command of Wilhuff Tarkin landed on top of protesters against high Imperial taxation on the planet Ghorman, killing hundreds, many in the galaxy began to wonder if this new Empire was in fact malevolent. Many career officers whose service records stretched back to the Republic, like Jan Dodonna, resigned or retired from Imperial service. Bail Organa, long opposed to armed resistance began to rethink his own role in the scheme of the brewing rebellion. Yet, with so many countless cells of rebels unorganized and uncoordinated, there seemed to be no chance of mounting a serious resistance to Palpatine’s regime.Rebel Alliance Sourcebook Cantham House Discussion between Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Garm Bel Iblis continued at the Cantham House Meetings on Imperial Center. These meetings were informal, designed to gauge the respective leaders' commitment to open rebellion. Mon Mothma of Chandrila was by far the most outspoken critic of the Emperor, having been forced to go underground to avoid capture or death by Imperial agents. It was a last minute call from her friend and colleague Bail Organa that spared this future leader of the galaxy. It would take a coordinated alliance of rebels to fully pose a threat to the Empire. Birth of the Rebellion During the Purge, Darth Vader had secretly raised an apprentice named Galen Marek, codenamed Starkiller. Plotting to overthrow Palpatine, Vader used Starkiller as his personal assassin to kill fugitive Jedi in preparation for the coup against Palpatine. Around the same time, Senator Bail Organa came in contact with Jedi Rahm Kota, using the Kota Militia as a temporary minor rebellion. This rebellion raided several Imperial targets, eventually attacking the TIE Fighter Construction Facility over Nar Shaddaa. Vader used this as Marek's final test, before officially knighting him. In the ensuing battle, Kota confronted Marek in a lightsaber duel, where he was blinded when his own lightsaber was forced into his eyes, then thrown through the overturned glass ceiling into Nar Shaddaa's atmosphere - but not before Kota foretold a future to Marek in which Kota would be of utmost importance to him. Following the assassinations of Jedi Shaak Ti and Kazdan Paratus, Palpatine discovered Marek and ordered Vader to kill him. But Vader made it seem like he killed his apprentice, having him recover on his science vessel, the Empirical for six months. When Marek awoke, Vader told him they must distract the Emperor's spies by gathering the Empire's enemies. Feeling that Kota may help him, Marek went to Nar Shaddaa to seek out the blind, Force-severed Jedi. Eventually, Marek caught up with Kota in a bar on Bespin. Kota said that he lost contact with Bail after his mission. On Kashyyyk, Bail's daughter, Princess Leia Organa said that her father went looking for Shaak Ti on Felucia, but had been captured by her fallen Padawan, Maris Brood. Marek saved Organa and let Brood go. Afterwards, Organa said they must show that the Empire is weak and Vader suggested he destroy a Star Destroyer shipyard above Raxus Prime. Election of Leadership ]] The shipyard's destruction brought together the three main resistance forces: Chandrila, Alderaan, and Corellia and signed the Corellian Treaty. The Treaty was named for Garm Bel Iblis, as the Senator of Corellia, who had organized and personally guaranteed security for the three groups attending the meetings that led to its ratification. This was the founding document of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, or Rebel Alliance, and set out the structure and framework of the Alliance. While Bail's great wealth would fund the rebellion, Garm would supply them their starships and Mon Mothma would supply the alliance's soldiers. In spite of this, however, they were leaderless. And so Galen Marek, with the support of Rahm Kota was appointed the leader of the Rebel Alliance. Bail stated that with Galen leading the Alliance, they would have "the power of the Force on our side." For the first time, scattered resistance groups began to unite and form into a real threat to the Empire. But unfortunately for the Rebels, Darth Vader and Imperial troops arrived at the signing to arrest the Senators. This plot to organize Imperial opposition was actually a plot by Palpatine to gather all resistance spearheads into one location and that Vader had no intention of killing Palpatine yet -- at least, not with Galen. PROXY distracted Darth Vader with a poorly choreographed imitation of Obi-Wan Kenobi using the lightsaber Kota had dropped during the Imperial arrest. The distraction led to PROXY's eventual, if temporary, dismemberment. The decoy was a success, regardless, having progressed long enough for Marek to escape being executed by Vader. Though weakened, he was able to reunite with Juno Eclipse and escape Corellia. Grief stricken and driven to redeem himself to his new allies, Galen eased himself into a self-induced Jedi Meditation in order to locate the captured senators, during which spare parts and loose tools throughout pilot's bridge began to levitate and orbit around him. His meditation took another step when he saw more than the location of the senators, but a glimpse of a possible future; one that ended with the death of his newly acquired friend and mentor - Rahm Kota. When asked by Juno what he saw, he envisioned the Death Star I still under construction. Upon arriving at the Death Star, Galen told Juno that she must be ready to evacuate the Senators to safety. Juno said she had a bad feeling about the operation and asked if she would ever see him again. Galen, who knew this was a one way trip, felt it best not to lie and told her "Probably not, no." This gave Juno enough emotional drive to embrace him in a passionate kiss, saying "Then I'll never have to live this down." Galen, with the Rogue Shadow hovering over massive access network terminal, dove into the mechanical abyss of tunnels and power tubing. With a pulsing surge of the Force, he quickened his speed into the depths where he landed amidst ranks upon ranks of imperial forces. The leader of the Rebel Alliance had come to save his people. Skillfully infiltrating the inner depths of the Death Star, Marek fought a wide array of imperials, including a Force-talented regiment of Royal Guards led by one of the Emperor's Shadow Guards before facing off with Vader himself. The duel was hard fought before Galen gained the upper hand by collapsing a ceiling of pipes and poles on top of Vader, girding him across a floor-based energy shield, and finally lurching him up in mid-air and violently hurling him through the window leading to the Emperor's viewing dome where the Dark Lord of the Sith slammed into one of the statues, toppling into a pile of smoking refuse. While the Emperor gave Galen a choice to kill Vader and take his place, Kota intervened, but not with enough strength to stop the Emperor's favored assault of Force lightning as the senators watched helplessly. Faced with the choice of slaying his master for power or saving his friends, Marek chose the more chivalrous path and personally engaged the Emperor, who was no stranger to the arts of war himself. While the Emperor used his wiles and cunning, even summoning numerous Shadowtroopers to overwhelm Galen, the Rebel Leader was more than apt in tearing down all opposition where he was able to deal a semi-finishing blow to Palpatine by battering him around with ragdoll-like vehemence, before finally grounding the Emperor in preparation of executing him once and for all. The Emperor beckoned Marek to kill him, saying that Galen was meant to defeat him. With an ignited lightsaber ready for the final strike, Marek's action was halted by Rahm Kota's intervention, telling him to let it go. Marek, having once been sworn to the dark side before his redemption, knew better, saying that Palpatine was stronger than Rahm knew and that he deserved to die for all he had done. While Rahm agreed with Marek's reasoning, the Jedi Master told Galen, "If you strike him down in anger, you'll be right back where you began." This calmed the Rebel leader into a sounder state of mind. Galen told Rahm to get the senators to safety and that he'd be right behind them. The moment Rahm turned his back and Galen lowered his guard, Palpatine's venomous fervor reared itself again and he pummeled the Jedi Master with another wave of Dark Side Force Lighting. Galen stepped in bound before any further damage could be done, absorbing the dark force energy into the grip of his hands. With his allies free, Galen ordered them to get to the Rogue Shadow and for Rahm to protect the senators. To make matters more grim, Stormtroopers, led by a crippled but functional Vader, were already rushing onto the scene, firing their blasters at full power in a volley of gunfire. Galen, knowing he had no means of material escape, opened himself to the Force in a fervent battlecry, enveloping himself into a supercharged version of Force Repulse, resulting in a far spanning shockwave that devastated the observation dome to such a degree that its ruins could still be seen from afar as the Rogue Shadow made its escape. In the end, Marek sacrificed his own life to allow the other Rebel leaders to escape. Emperor Palpatine bitterly admitted that the secret apprentice's selfless act of heroism would galvanize the countless dissidents who were left disillusioned and disaffected by Imperial rule, thus forcing the Sith Lords to actually fight the very rebellion that they had secretly helped to create and subsequently lost control over. On Kashyyyk, the senators, Rahm and Juno met in Marek's old family home to hold a final conference, declaring that the Rebel Alliance was finally born. To honor her friend, Leia elected to use his family's crest as the visual creed of the Alliance as a "symbol of hope." Due to the shadowy involvement of the Sith Lords and their former instrument, Starkiller, the Rebel Alliance was similar to the fallen Confederacy of Independent Systems in that it was intended to be a "puppet rebellion" that the Sith could secretly control. But unlike the Confederacy, Palpatine had lost his hold over the Alliance and unlike in the Clone Wars, this time he would have to fight a war against a rebellion of which he had no influence over. New allies and weapons The most notable equipment contributions included the defection of some Incom Corporation staff and all relevant material involved in the development of an advanced starfighter, the T-65 X-wing, which was acquired at the Battle of Fresia. With this advanced fighter, Rebel pilots had a clear advantage over the more numerous yet unshielded TIE fighters. Mon Mothma then secured an alliance with the Mon Calamari, who openly joined the Rebel Alliance and used their renowned skill in ship construction to supply badly needed capital ships that could take on the Imperial Navy. Their considerable fleet of Mon Calamari Star Cruisers gave the newly formed Alliance substantial firepower. Part of the Alliance's strategy was the doctrine of space denial. That is, the Alliance would attack Imperial shipping in hit and run raids; both to disrupt Imperial supplies and operations, and to confiscate desperately needed materials. In these situations, their fighters had hyperdrive capability along prearranged routes which would allow this kind of harassment and escape before the Empire could react. Destruction of Alderaan efforts after the destruction of Alderaan.]] Because several key Alliance figures were held prisoner on it after the signing of the Corellian Treaty, the Alliance learned of the construction of the Death Star, an enormous terror weapon capable of destroying an entire planet, intended to secure the Empire's power. An operation headed by Princess Leia was successful in retrieving the schematics of the station, but Darth Vader discovered the act and captured Leia. In an effort to get the young princess to divulge the location of the secret Rebel base, Grand Moff Tarkin threatened to destroy her home planet of Alderaan. Yet, even after Leia gave him the location of an abandoned Rebel base, Tarkin ordered the Death Star to fire its primary weapon—a planet-destroying superlaser. Leia watched as billions of her fellow Alderaanians were murdered by the vicious superweapon. The Alliance would use this act as a propaganda tool to recruit more people into its ranks.Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope A New Hope The Force was with the Alliance. Luke Skywalker, a young man from Tatooine, came under the tutelage of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, after stormtroopers destroyed his farm and killed his uncle and aunt. The aged Jedi had been watching Luke for a long time. Knowing his family history and importance to defeating the Emperor, Obi-Wan began training the boy as a Jedi. The duo, along with the droids C-3PO and R2-D2, secured passage on a freighter, Millennium Falcon. With the help of smuggler Han Solo and his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca, the group managed to free the Princess and deliver the plans to the Alliance. As a result, the Alliance succeeded in attacking and destroying the battle station, and also, in Luke, they gained their only loyal member with training in the use of the Force and the skills of the purged Jedi Knights. Galactic Civil War on the First Death Star.]] As a result of the Battle of Yavin, the Rebel Alliance gained credibility as a legitimate military opponent to the Empire. Between the effects of the battle and the dissolution of the Imperial Senate, thousands of star systems openly joined the Alliance in the months following the Death Star's destruction. As a result, the Empire began occupying worlds it had allowed to remain untouched earlier, both actions resulting in an escalation of the war. The Alliance could afford to waste no time following its major victory at Yavin. Following numerous raids on their Yavin 4 base, the Alliance relocated temporarily to a base on Thila while setting up a more permanent establishment on the ice planet Hoth. There were some setbacks, namely Garm Bel Iblis leaving the Alliance following a major disagreement with Mon Mothma. This was a blow to the Alliance, though it was offset by the joining of Borsk Fey'lya and his sizable faction of Bothans. Mon Mothma took steps to create a true navy for the Alliance, raising the Mon Calamari Ackbar to the rank of Admiral and appointing him to be Supreme Commander of the Rebel Fleet. Under Ackbar's leadership the fleet grew in size and ability. Along with the headquarters of the Rebel Alliance, Ackbar's fleet was the most important asset of the Rebellion. During this time Luke, Han, Leia, and their companions proved to be the most valuable Alliance members, performing countless crucial missions. The ensuing battles around the galaxy were a number of engagements between either side. Many were Rebel soldiers fighting to sabotage Imperial weapons or destroy Imperial facilities. A large number of people were inspired by the defeats of the Empire to join the Rebellion. However the might and oppressive nature of the Empire inspired others to join the Imperial Military. Loss of Hoth The Alliance suffered a setback when Echo Base, Alliance High Command's main base of operations on the planet Hoth, was discovered by an Imperial Probe droid and overrun by Darth Vader's forces. In the ensuing battle to escape, the Rebels used their large ground-based Ion Cannon weapon to disable several of the Star Destroyers in orbit, effectively punching temporary holes the Imperial blockade long enough for Rebel Gallofree transports and other craft to escape the planet. The Alliance was forced to scatter, and remain mobile until the end of the war for fear of losing another main base. Therefore the High Command was transferred to the Rebel Fleet, using Ackbar's flagship Home One as their mobile base of operations. This was a dark time for the Alliance with the loss of men and equipment on Hoth as well as being forced into hiding from the Empire. Also Rebel hero Han Solo was captured while in Lando Calrissian's hospitality on Cloud City, subsequently frozen in carbonite, and sent to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine by the bounty hunter Boba Fett. Furthermore, the secret shipyards in the Vergesso Asteroids were destroyed by Darth Vader's fleet.Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Victory at Endor served as the backdrop for the Battle of Endor.]] News that a new and more powerful Imperial space station, Death Star II, was nearing completion forced the Alliance to take its greatest risk. The entire Rebel Fleet was amassed near Sullust, in order to launch an attack on the installation before it could become operational. Most important to the decision to initiate this attack was the knowledge that the Emperor himself was overseeing the final stages of construction on board the Death Star. The subsequent Battle of Endor was a massive victory for the Alliance. Palpatine was dead and his Death Star destroyed.Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Reorganization into New Republic About six months after the death of the Emperor at Endor, Mon Mothma declared the Rebellion (which became the Alliance of Free Planets) to be at an end, and she declared the New Republic to be established as the successor state. The Alliance to Restore the Republic had succeeded—a new Republic was to be born, though in many people's eyes the movement only gained real legitimacy with the capture of Coruscant by Rogue Squadron and New Republic forces in 6 ABY. Command hierarchy and administration There were two main organizations that composed the main structure of the Alliance. These were the civil government and the military. Civil government The Alliance civil government was responsible for handling the numerous jobs of any planetary civil government—including protecting the Alliance peoples, revenue gathering, maintenance of vital services, foreign relations and defense. Many of these functions were left to each member world or government of the Alliance, such as Mon Calamari or the Atrivis sector. The civil government of the Alliance was broken down as follows: The Chief of State The Chief of State was the head of the Alliance. Essentially an elected dictatorship, the Chief of State had virtually unlimited power over the Alliance. Elections were held every two years, though in practice this was only a formality as Mon Mothma had unanimous support amongst the Alliance members. According to the Corellian Treaty, the position of Chief of State "will be abolished when the Emperor is deposed, killed, or resigns his position of power." When this happened, it was the duty of the Advisory Council to assume executive control of the Alliance and convene a Constitutional Convention to form a new Galactic Republic. The Advisory Council The Advisory Council was composed of representatives of seven Alliance governments who had given the most lives in battle to defeating the Empire. This council was the primary advisory body to the Chief of State, responsible for approving or disapproving the proposals of the Chief of State. Furthermore, the Advisory Council had the right to dismiss a Chief of State with a two-thirds majority vote, providing a check to the powers of the Chief. During most of the history of the Alliance, worlds like Alderaan, Dac, and Sullust were members of the Advisory Council, due to their extreme devotion and high losses of life suffered in Alliance service. The Alliance Cabinet The Rebel Alliance Cabinet was the device from which the Chief of State could maintain and run the Alliance. Each member was selected by Mon Mothma for their devotion, intelligence, and ability to get things done. The Cabinet was composed of the following ministries: *Minister of Finance—responsible for overseeing Alliance funds. *Minister of Education—maintained Alliance Intelligence and oversees propaganda. *Minister of State—handled relations with other non-member governments. *Minister of Industry—controlled all Alliance factories and production. *Minister of Supply—maintained supply chain for Alliance military forces. *Minister of War—advised Chief of State on directing Alliance military forces. The Allied Commands The Alliance Allied Commands were the individual governments of worlds, organizations, and groups that were members of the Alliance. Each Allied Command varied slightly depending on how each member world was organized, though in practice Allied Commands mimicked the structure of the Alliance government. Allied Commands ranged from member worlds like Mon Calamari or Alderaan to whole sectors like Atrivis or Churnis. Alliance military .]] The Alliance military was charged with defeating the forces of the Galactic Empire and bringing down the Emperor’s reign of power, a task to which all Rebel military personnel pledged themselves. Known bases *Polis Massa Base *Brigia Base *Rudrig *Rion *Orion IV *Delta Base *Dantooine Base *Yavin IV Base *Talay Base *Ring Base *Thila Command *Hoth Base *Golrath Station *Arbra Base *Anchorhead Base *Tierfon Base *Rori Outpost *Abrihom supply station platform Alliance worlds Though the Rebels lacked the resources of the Empire, they did control planets. *Abridon *Alderaan *Alzoc III *Averam *Chandrila *Endor *Gerrard V *Ilum *Kashyyyk *Kalaan *Kriselist *Laakteen Depot *Dac *Nentan *New Plympto *Polus *Ralltiir *Shola *Sullust *Taloraan *Taris *Tatooine *Telos IV *Thyferra *Togoria *Utapau *Virgillia 7 *Ossus *Mygeeto *Hoth Senior personnel *Ackbar—Admiral, Supreme Commander of the Alliance Fleet *Wedge Antilles—Commander of Rogue Squadron *Walex Blissex—General and key engineer *Lando Calrissian—General, Commander of starfighter forces during Battle of Endor *Airen Cracken—General, Supreme Commander of Intelligence *Jan Dodonna—General, Commander of Massassi Station on Yavin 4 *Borsk Fey'lya—Political Advisor; a leader of the Bothan Spynet *Bob Hudsol—General, Commander of resistance forces in Bothan Space *Garm Bel Iblis—Senior General, Co-founder *Crix Madine—General, Supreme Commander of Special Forces *Galen Marek—Co-founder (Deceased - Perished aboard Death Star I) *Pharl McQuarrie—General, Advisor to resistance forces on Ralltiir *Mon Mothma—Chief of State and Commander-in-Chief, Co-founder *Ral'Rai Muvunc—Minister of Supply and Supreme Commander of Ordnance and Supply *Bail Organa—Co-founder (Deceased - Killed in the destruction of Alderaan) *Carlist Rieekan—General, Commander of Echo Base on Hoth *Ristt—General, Commander of Ring Base *Col Serra—Commander of Renegade Squadron *Luke Skywalker—Commander of Rogue Squadron and Jedi Knight *Leia Organa—Minister of State, Senior Diplomat, General *Han Solo—General, Commander of special forces team sent to Endor *Tardi—Minister of Finance *Roons Sewell—General, Commander of Massassi Station on Yavin 4 *Vanden Willard—General, Commander of Delta Base on New Kisge *Vernan—General, Supreme Commander of Intelligence Command Structures *Alliance High Command Supreme Allied Commands *Fleet Command *Ordnance and Supply Command *Starfighter Command *Support Services *Intelligence *SpecForces Command *Sector Command(s) Appearances *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars (Marvel)'' *''Classic Star Wars'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Allegiance'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Revelation'' *''Outcast'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Sources * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures:'' **''Rebel Storm'' **''Bounty Hunters'' *''Castaways of Endor'' * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''The Battle of Turak IV'' }} Notes and references External links * * Category:Governments Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Resistance groups de:Rebellen-Allianz es:Alianza para Restaurar la República fr:Alliance Rebelle it:Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica pl:Sojusz Rebeliantów pt:Aliança para Restauração da República ru:Альянс за восстановление Республики sv:Alliansen för Återställande av Republiken fi:Kapinaliitto